The applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,494, granted Feb. 4, 1975, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a slump tester for measuring "K-slump". That tester consists of a testing unit and a measuring unit. The testing unit is an elongate tube with upper and lower sections separated by a disc floater surrounding and fixed to the tube. The lower section is apertured so that when it is immersed in fresh concrete, the concrete will flow into the tube at a rate representative of its slump. The measuring unit is a calibrated rod that extends into the tube to measure the height of the concrete that has entered after a predetermined time.
The present invention relates to certain improvements in such a tester.